


The Morning After

by ttttjay



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Gossip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 23:23:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttttjay/pseuds/ttttjay
Summary: Thanks to roseinthetardisclueingforlooks on Tumbr who prompted:Could you please do an outsiders perspective of realising that Aaron and Robert are a couple? Like Joe and Graham for e.g.So after spending the evening trying to help Robert find a new man, the girls are in for a surprise.





	The Morning After

Hearing the door to the salon open, Kerry finally makes an appearance although Bernice had fully expected her to show up late after the night before. Luckily, they hadn’t really had any appointments booked first thing so as Kerry stumbles in and without breaking step heads for the kitchen and the kettle.

“Good morning,” Bernice calls with a slightly too cheerful tone that receives only a grunt in response.

“Well, I hope you’ll be better prepared for dealing with the clients,” she says as Kerry walks back out and finds a spot to lay down on one of the sofas, throwing her arm over her eyes.

“Tea, then talk,” Kerry mutters as she puts a finger up to her lips telling Bernice to be quiet.

“Well, you did help with Robert last night, so I will take pity on you,” Bernice replies and gets up as the kettle goes off to make tea.

 

Walking back through Kerry sits up and gladly takes the cup of tea Bernice holds out to her as the door opens.

“I just wanted to say thanks to you guys for your help with Robert last night,” Vic says as she comes into the salon, “I have to get to work shortly but I just thought I would come in and say thanks.”

“Well, even if Aaron showed up and nearly threw all plans under the bus, I glad we managed to get him to meet someone new,” Bernice responded.

“So, have you seen the dirty stop out yet?” Kerry questioned.

“No, haven’t seen him since he left the club, I still can’t believe Aaron turned up with his bloke,” Vic grimaced, still kicking herself about mentioning the evening out to Aaron.

“Well, at least it didn’t stop Robert from pulling,” Bernice pointed out.

The door opens behind Victoria and Priya sticks her head into the shop.

“Hey, I am just on my way to work but thought you guys should know I don’t think Robert went home with that bloke last night,” she says as she steps inside and lets the door close behind her.

“How could you know that?” Vic asks.

“I’m fairly certain I have just seen him sneaking out The Mill,” Priya points out.

“That doesn’t seem right couldn’t have just been dropped off near there?” Victoria tries to reason.

“I can only tell you what I saw,” Priya states as she opens the door to leave again.

“Vic, you’re gonna have to see if you can get the info for us,” Kerry puts in having now woken up more fully.

“I’m heading to work so that will have to wait I’m afraid, although I will see what I can do while I’m there,” Vic says with a shrug of her shoulders before turning and heading out the door to work.

 

“So, could Aaron and Robert really have got it back on?” Kerry is now very interested in the strange turn of events.

“No, no, I don’t think so Aaron was out with Dr. Hair last night so why would’ve they?” Bernice says sounding very unconvinced, “Any way we need to get some work done.”

 

 

Text to all from Vanessa:

Charity just told me Aaron and Robert are back together, we need to find out what happened after we left the club last night!  

**Author's Note:**

> [prompt me here](https://ttttjay.tumblr.com/)


End file.
